Mary & Francis: Forever?
by winnie6336
Summary: Mary and Francis have just returned from Paris, having narrowly avoided Francis' death and unknowingly dodged an assassination attempt aimed at the young queen of Scots. But more problems face them back at Court and Mary's lack of an heir is beginning to spark some concerns. Ruling two kingdoms isn't as easy as they both thought, but it is certainly not as hard as marriage.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: We Accept The Love We Think We Deserve_

The sun streamed through Mary's curtains, the light filling her room with a warm, yellow glow. Mary sat up slowly, holding her sheets over her to cover herself as the spring air was cold and harsh in France.

She carefully moved her legs out of the bed and pulled her robe on before skipping across the room to the window. From there she leaned against the ledge and peered out at the vast woods that surrounded Court, the village just beyond merely an hours ride away.

She and Francis had just returned from their trip to Paris, the one he had been planning since his ear infection was cured. They had had a wonderful time but now they must resume life in Court, backstabbing, revenge, and the usual pressure to produce an heir. Sadly Mary was not pregnant as of yet.

From behind her she felt two arm wrap around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning." Francis whispered, speaking it softly into her ear.

Mary smiled and pressed the side of her head to his temple.

"It's such a beautiful day. Maybe we could travel to the village. I would love to visit the Spring festival." Mary said hopefully, knowing the answer before it was said.

"We have a lot to do Mary. Responsibilities. And we can go to the festival at Court this afternoon." Francis said walking away to change.

"Alright. But do you think Catherine would allow me to slip away for a few hours this morning, I would like for me and my ladies to walk around the grounds. See the daffodils." Mary said as three maids arrived to help Mary dress in a fine sky blue gown.

"I suppose she could survive a few hours without her favourite daughter in law." Francis said with a smile, leaning over to kiss Mary lightly on the lips as she was helped into her dress.

"I'm her only daughter in law." Mary said with an irritated laugh.

"Yes but she still likes you the most." Francis said with a smile.

"Um..." Mary said, still sceptical but laughed it off. "She does seem much more fond of me since-"

Mary stopped just in time, remembering there were two nosy maids currently making her bed.

"Since we returned from Paris." Mary said looking over to make sure they hadn't heard her hesitation. Francis looked over at them wearily joining hands with Mary.

They left their chambers and made their way down the bleak hallway to the dining hall.

Sun flooded this room also, much more white and stark now, as it was no longer early morning. They made their way to the top of the table were Catherine sat happily shuffling through papers.

"Mary!" She said jumping up to rush over and embrace her daughter in law. Mary and Francis shared confused looks. They had not yet seen Catherine since their return and she usually went straight to welcome home her son and not his wife.

"Oh." Catherine said stepping back and glancing down at Mary's flat stomach. "Your not pregnant."

"How could you possibly know that-" Mary said quickly.

"A mothers intuition." Catherine said holding a finger up to silence her. Francis rolled his eyes at her which she caught. "I would have thought this trip to Paris would have given you plenty of opportunity, anyway. Mary you will need to return to me later for ointments and herbs."

Catherine turned quickly and headed back to her seat with Mary and Francis following behind.

"Mary!" Kenna said bouncing over to hug her friend.

"Kenna!" Mary said hugging her back, not expecting such a warm welcome.

"I have the most amazing news!" Kenna said holding Mary's hands as Lola and Greer joined them.

Suddenly Catherine stood up and peered down at her abdomen then looked back up.

"Your pregnant." She said with a sigh of annoyance.

"How did you know?" Kenna said angrily.

"A mother's intuition." Catherine said before sitting back down to finish her work.

"Is it true?" Mary said with a smile.

"Yes! It is, and Mary I know it hasn't happened for you and Francis yet, but it will soon and then our children can grow up together like we did!" Kenna said, throwing her arms around Mary. Mary smiled weakly at Francis who stood awkwardly behind Kenna.

It was hard for Mary. Catherine was always talking of mothers intuition, Kenna was pregnant, Greer had many stepchildren to spend her days with, and Lola...

Well Lola had John. Not only did she have a child, but that child was her husband's son. Mary had no children, but Francis did. If he died tomorrow he would die a father, but Mary would not be a mother. It hurt her deeply that she had failed to conceive a child, not only for France and Scotland but for Francis. She had promised him children, she told him she would make their dreams real and she wasn't keeping her promise.

"Mary are you crying?" Kenna asked.

"I'm just so happy for you Kenna. This is wonderful." Mary said as Bash entered the room.

Kenna ran over to him instantly, almost knocking him over as flung her arms around his neck.

"I get the feeling you have told Mary." Bash said.

"Yes, and she is very happy for us." Kenna told him.

"Well Francis," Bash said striding over to his younger brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Your going to be an uncle!"

"I'm already an uncle Bash." Francis said with a small smile. "And a father."

"Ah yes. Almost forgot about Sabastian Jr.!" Bash joked. It was a name Bash had given his young nephew after his arrival at Court. Being a bastard Bash loved nothing more then reminding Francis of how similar their situations are.

"At least my son won't try to kill his brother." Francis said pushing Bash's hand off his shoulder.

"Yes but try not to marry John off to your mistress?" Bash said which earned him a punch in the arm from Kenna. "I wa only kidding Kenna."

"Francis' doesn't need a mistress." Catherine said from her seat.

"Mother it is just a joke-" Francis started.

"No Francis. It is not a joke. I have worked too long and hard for you and Mary to be wed and I won't have you ruining it for something as stupid as a mistress. And Mary is stubborn so she won't so much a touch you if you were to obtain a mistress and I would like an heir to France before I die." Catherine said not looking up from her writing.

"I am not stubborn!" Mary said.

"Yes dear." Francis said.

Later that day Mary and Catherine were in Catherine's chambers, talking about ointments and herbs.

"Catherine, can I ask you something?" Mary said softly.

"Yes dear. Of course." Catherine said motioning for them to sit.

"Do you think Francis will be disappointed, if I don't give France an heir." Mary said quietly.

"What do you mean Mary? Francis would never be disappointed, how ridiculous." Catherine said with snort.

"Yes, but he has a son. I feel like I'm disappointing him..."

"Mary, when I was twenty four I had my first child. That was ten years after I was wed, years after people had lost hope of an heir to France. But I had my children, and so will you. In time. And if you must, ask Francis for reassurance. He will tell you himself." Catherine said softly.

Hours later and Mary was anxiously sitting in her chambers. She was in a silk nightgown with a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders to keep her warm as the evenings were rather chilly in Court. The windows showed her it was late, very late. Lights lit up the countryside from all the farms and villages surrounding the castle, and the familiar sound of crickets filled the room.

Just then the door to Mary and Francis' chambers opened and in walked Francis, closing the door behind him quietly.

"Mary? Have you been waiting for me?" Francis asked walking towards her worriedly. She didn't usually wait up for him before going to sleep.

"Francis I'm not pregnant." She said blatantly, tears rolling down her face.

"Mary I know that, what is it-" Francis said walking towards her with open arms but Mary took a step back which almost broke his heart, but he kept it together.

"I'm not pregnant Francis. I don't think I'll be pregnant tomorrow, or next week, or next month. We have to wait." Mary said, now speaking in gasps in between the tears.

"Mary..." Francis said walking over to her, letting her crumble in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Mary whispered.

"What are you sorry for. Children will come, but it's alright if that takes a while. We will have our children." Francis said into her hair before kissing her head softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_If anyone wants another Frary fanfic I have another one very similar to this._**

 _Chapter Two: Not All Who Wander Are Lost_

The autumn air was harsh and sharp that year, setting over the castle with a light mist that made everything seem heavy and strange.

"Don't forget darling we have lunch with the Cardinal later this evening. Oh and don't forget-" Mary said as she fixed an earring and Francis adjusted his shirt cuffs. Just then however Catherine came storming in, rudely interrupting Mary.

"Mother! What are you doing here-" Francis said.

"I suppose she hasn't told you yet!" Catherine said with her hands on her hips as Mary looked guilty in the corner.

"Told me what! And mother you cannot just come barging in whenever you please-" Francis argued.

"What? Your scared I would walk in on you too in a moment? No need for that now Francis, now Mary you must tell him." Catherine said sternly.

"I was waiting..." Mary said standing proudly. "And I do not know how you would know, but this is really none of you business Catherine."

"Of course it's my business!" Catherine shrieked. "Now you have one minute to tell him or I will."

Then, as quickly as she had arrived, Catherine spun around in a flurry and stormed from the room.

A few moments passed with Francis looking at Mary with large eyes and Mary stood looking at her feet, but still with a grin on her lips.

"Mary?" Francis said slowly, edging towards her.

"I have been meaning to tell you, but I wanted to wait to be sure." Mary said now looking him in the eye.

"Mary, tell me. Are you..." Francis said his voice trailing off as he was now right beside her.

"I am with child." Mary said, a smile breaking our across her face as Francis' face lit up and he picked her up and spun her around, just as he had done when they had last heard they were expecting a baby.

"How long have you known! We will have to get a nursery, and tell everyone! We should set the tailors to work immediately making clothes, and begin looking for nursemaids! Of course you could feed her Mary-" Francis began excitedly.

"Slow down Francis!" Mary giggled. "And what makes you so sure it's a girl?"

"I don't care! Either! I don't mind! Oh Mary this is wonderful!" Francis said picking her up and kissing her.

"Now it is very early, so we cannot tell anyone. Just in case." Mary said with a hint of fear.

"I understand your worries. Now let's go, we have a busy day and we wouldn't want anyone asking questions if we were to be late." Francis said understandingly.

A few weeks later and Mary was standing in front of her full length mirror, trying to fit into her gown while three maids attempted to tighten her corset.

"It's- It's no use ladies." Mary said smiling down at her stomach.

"But your highness, your diet has not changed! Surely you should see an expert-" One maid began.

"No Roberta. I am perfectly well and I do not need an expert. Now please leave and fetch the King. I would like to speak with him." Mary said slipping the dress and corset off and sliding on a loose gown made for lounging in. A few moments later and Francis was entering the room in a frenzy.

"Are you all right? A maid told me you were wishing to speak with me." Francis said walking hastily over to her were she stood in front of her mirror, pulling her dress close to her stomach as to examine the small bump forming.

"Oh Francis look!" Mary said taking his hand and leading him to the mirror where she placed his hand gently on her stomach. "I'm showing!"

She looked like a child on Christmas morning, excited and energized.

"This is wonderful! Now we can finally tell everyone, I am tired of mother throwing not so subtle hints at family dinners."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: The Words We Should Never Have Left Unsaid..._

Queen Mary of Scots lay, her head resting gently on a white pillow, the orange sun pouring through the open balcony doors. The sheer white curtains floating seamlessly against the soft wind, travelling away from the windows and slowly returning, as if breathing slowly and steadily. A young girl entered the room, her hand attached to a young woman.

The girl was small and entered the room in a smooth manner, her large doe brown eyes filled with tiredness from the early morning. She had long, dark hair that reached down her back, wavy and silky. In her hair were two thin braids that sat on her head like a crown, small white and pale pink flowers entwined in between each loop. She wore a cotton nightgown, her dainty feet bare.

"Mother!" She exclaimed as she raced from the lady, over to the bed where Mary was beginning to stir.

"Madeline, darling." Mary sad sitting up, embracing her daughter as she clambered onto the bed beside her mother.

"Where is father? Isn't he back with you?" Madeline said hopefully, which only made it harder for Mary to tell her the truth.

"No, father is not home yet. He has been made stay in Paris for a few more days, but he should be home soon. He has a gift for you that he wishes to remain a secret until he returns. But he did send you a letter." Mary said getting up from her bed, walking slowly over to her dresser.

"Prince Robert and Prince Nicholas are taking a nap your majesty. They should be up soon." The maid said quickly.

"Thank you Maudie," Mary said and the maid quickly left, shutting the heavy, oak door behind her.

She found what she had been searching for, a small envelope with a red seal in the centre.

Mary handed her daughter the letter, happiness filling he face.

 _Dearest Madeline,_

 _I am sorry I am unable to be with you this day. I am filled with regret that I have let yet another moment pass where I am not with you and your mother. The French armies are fighting hard for our country, a battle that as you know has taken up so much of my time and has dragged me away from Court time and time again. I hope you can forgive me darling and keep the thought, that we will all be together again, with you until I return. Please be kind to your mother in my absence and if you miss me too much you may use my letter carrier to send me a letter back, he should be home in a number of days and more then willing to bring me a letter from you and your mother._

 _Your father._

"I miss father so much. It has been so long since he has been home." Madeline said sadly, staring at the letter now resting on her lap.

"He will return Madeline. As he told you, the war is keeping him from us. But tonight we shall say a prayer that he returns safely to us, hopefully with a victory for France." Mary said putting one arm around her daughters small shoulders and the other hand taking the letter from her hand to see what Francis had written her.

"Mother?" Madeline asked softly.

"Yes dear?" Mary said squeezing her shoulder.

"May we visit the village again? Only you took me before you left, with father, and I had such a lovely time. All the children, and the markets. May we mother? Please? Robert and Nicholas would love it!" Madeline said eagerly.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anyone. But you must wait until evening, I have some work to catch up with after being away. Grown up business." Mary said. Madeline smiled broadly and jumped up, running over to the door and pulling it open.

"I will fetch Maudie! I must change!" Madeline said rushing from the room, the door shutting behind her.

"If only Francis were here." Mary thought wistfully, staring at the closed door. "If only I could tell him I was with child again."

* * *

Years later and Mary thought back to that time. The chilly breeze of the village in winter, the look on Madeline's face when Francis returned early. Simpler times, the old times.

As Mary and Francis stood next to each other in the large ballroom, guests everywhere congratulating them on the success of the christening. Maids dotted around carried plates of small treats and wine, men catted amongst themselves discussing the future of the young prince in Mary's arms, and ladies gossiped about John, the bastard playing with the royal children. Francis and Mary paid no attention to the whispering, John was Francis' son and the children's brother no matter what they said.

Just then as Mary and Francis said goodbye to the Spanish ambassador, five excited children came barging in, making Mary hold tightly onto the baby in her arms.

"Careful children, you almost ran into William." Mary said stroking his head gently, lovingly holding the crying babe.

"Will's alright mother! We hardly touched him!" A small boy around eight argued. He had dark brown hair with soft curls like his fathers. His striking blue eyes made him look very handsome, and his cheeky grin made him look innocent, a point that helped him when pulling pranks and stunts on maids and servants.

"Don't be defiant Robert." Mary said sternly.

"But mother-" Another young boy argued but his father cut him off with a quick look. This boy had straight, sandy, blonde hair and blue eyes, identical to his father who stood before him. The boy was scrawny and short, but his manners told you he was just shy of seven. He seemed rather timid, but had no problem conversing with his family.

"No buts Nicholas, now Madeline can you take Anne and Beth back to the outdoor activities. The fireworks shouldn't be long." Mary said as the five children skipped off to the gardens.

Madeline, now almost nine, took her two sisters hands. Anne was small, an average five year old. She had long brown hair like her sisters, with big hazel eyes that shown brightly with curiosity and intrigue at all time. She was a happy child, adored her mother and father, thought the world of her older brothers, and looked after her little sister Elizabeth with all her efforts although it was usually in vain as Beth was extremely quiet and many laughed at her when she wasn't looking.

Beth was three, the youngest before William came along. She has little vocabulary, even for a three year old, and her dainty looks made her even more prone to taunting and teasing from other children in Court. She had blonde hair as long as Anne and Madeline's, and big, doe-like, blue eyes that made her face look even paler then it was. She had a brown teddy bear in her arms, always up close to her face as she had a nervous habit of picking at the ear which was tattered and worn from all the years of lost fur.

Elizabeth was named after her mothers cousin, a name that came after the English treaty with France. It had happened only days before Beth's birth, and many thought it smart to show their appreciation of the treaty by naming the next royal child after England's queen at the time. Mary agreed and chose the name, thinking it a small token as every physician had told both her and Francis that their fifth child would not live past her first birthday, as she was too weak to survive the brutal winter that was to come.

So instead, desperate to save their child, Mary and Francis travelled to England where the winter was more bearable for the new-born, Elizabeth welcoming the couple into her Court with open arms, finally getting to meet her cousin who she had spent so much time fretting over. So from that day on Elizabeth and Mary wrote frequently, talking of family and friends, and every winter Francis, Mary, Anne, Nicholas, Elizabeth, Madeline, and Robert would travel to England for three weeks during the most brutal weather in France and spend some time with Elizabeth, as a token of appreciation. Elizabeth had no children or husband of her own and was constantly alone, so she adored these few weeks were she wasn't so alone. Now she was in France for the first time, attending the Christening for Prince William.

"Hello Elizabeth." Mary said with a large smile, hugging her cousin one handed as she held her baby.

"Hello Mary. It is so good to see you." Elizabeth said politely. "And what a beautiful baby!"

"Yes, he is perfect." Mary said stroking his soft strands of blonde hair, his hazel eyes staring up at her.

"And your other children. They are all so beautiful. I am so happy for you Mary." Elizabeth said with sadness behind her voice. She was still sore after losing her child through miscarriage, even if it had been out of wedlock.

"Thank you Elizabeth." Mary said stroking her arm gently.

"Congratulations Francis. Plenty of heirs for France." Elizabeth joked, pushing back the sadness and beaming at Francis.

"Yes, for France and Scotland." Francis said pulling Mary closer to him, smiling down at her with the same smile he had when they had danced their first dance at their wedding all those years ago.

"You both look so happy. I wish you both every happiness." Elizabeth said raising her goblet to her lips before walking away.


End file.
